


The Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Damn these tags are smutty, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett has a mirrored wall in his bedroom. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remembertherandler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/gifts).



> Honestly, you guys, I keep trying to quit Rhink fics and yet I keep writing them and they keep getting smuttier and smuttier. This one's over the top, y'all. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> This is dedicated to RemembertheRandler because she's a terrible influence and I blame her in part for my inability to quit this crazy smutty Rhinky world. ;)
> 
> This might not be up for long. We'll see what happens.

The first time they made love in Rhett's bedroom was the first time Link wanted the darkness.

Because every other time all he'd seen was Rhett, the same Rhett with the same face he'd always known, that face growing older and more handsome over the years but still the same face he'd always known and loved. It was just Rhett's face, though his mouth hanging open in a groan of passion and his eyes lidded heavy with lust, and his body the same body though shuddering naked and slick with sweat and seed. It was still just Rhett. And Link had never needed to shut Rhett out.

With Jessie and the boys far away they crashed through the bedroom door, a wayward tangle of limbs and tongues, a trail of clothes in their wake. Link shoved him back on the mattress, aching to debauch, palms sliding up the coarse hair of Rhett’s now-bare legs, gliding up the seemingly endless length to where the skin softened and warmed in his most secret place. He climbed aboard, his mouth exploring the valleys and hills of Rhett’s trembling body, his hands roaming, squeezing, fingernails dragging, palms caressing. 

And as Rhett’s head dropped back in a gasp the movement had caught in the corner of Link’s eye and he'd remembered the wall.

And no longer was it Rhett in a vacuum and Link in theory only. In the stark reflection of Rhett’s mirrored wall were two men, naked and tangled, panting and groaning and wholly erotic, and Link leapt from Rhett’s body like he'd been caught red-handed.

Rhett's eyes popped open at the sudden loss of heat and contact and met his lover’s eyes in the mirror, Link poised like a deer in the headlights, wanting to flee yet unable to move.

“Jesus, Rhett.”

“What happened?”

“How do you…how do you do this in here?”

“What, in front of the mirror?”

“Gosh, it's…”

“You don't think it's kind of hot? Watching yourself?”

Link squeezed his eyes shut as a new image flashed across his mind, Rhett’s naked body tangled with Jessie’s, here on this bed, her bed, their bed. He shook his head to clear the image.

“I've never...seen myself...like this.”

“You’ve seen yourself naked I presume,” Rhett said with a hint of a smile.

“Yeah…”

“And you’ve seen me naked from every angle imaginable…”

Link grinned.

“So what’s the big deal?”

Link sat on the bed facing the mirrored wall, willing himself to take in the view. Rhett reached out, trailing the long fingers of his right hand along his lover’s body, beginning at the base of his spine and travelling up, smoothing over the notches of his vertebrae, watching the goosebumps rise on Link’s skin. When he reached the nape of his neck his palm spread, his large hand encasing Link’s neck before it smoothed up into his hair, cupping the back of his head where Link leaned back into it, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Open your eyes,” Rhett murmured gently. Link obeyed. “Watch.”

With his right hand still cradling the back of Link’s head, Rhett smoothed his left palm over his partner’s forehead, running it down the side of his face where he paused for just a moment to cup his cheek and smooth the pad of his thumb over Link’s swollen pink lips, receiving a kiss on the thumb in passing. His hand continued its descent, spreading across Link’s throat, passing over the bump of his Adam’s apple, fingertips dipping into the hollows above his collarbones, stroking down the soft black hair across his chest. His middle finger strayed to circle Link’s nipple, his thumb reaching to attend to the other. Link’s eyes began to close again as a soft moan escaped his mouth, and Rhett pinched roughly at one of those nipples to bring him back to attention.

“Open your eyes, Neal. Don’t shut them again.” Link swallowed hard and nodded.

Rhett’s hand continued downward, palm flat against Link’s flat stomach, passing through the thicket of black hair before taking hold of Link’s half-hearted erection and squeezing firmly.

“Watch,” he reminded, though his lover’s eyes had remained fixed on their reflection. 

As Rhett began to stroke, Link’s eyes roamed over the scene. He was Link Neal, and there was a man stroking his cock. He was Link Neal, and there was a man sucking his nipples. He was Link Neal, and there was a man wrapping his mouth around his penis.

“Oh gosh…” Link gasped, willing himself to keep his eyes open as pleasure flooded his body. “Rhett, I’ve never…”

“What?” Rhett garbled with his mouth full of cock, the reverberations causing Link to shudder.

“Stop for a second, please.”

Rhett pulled off with a dramatic pop and looked his partner in the eye, raising an eyebrow comically. “Really?”

“I just need a minute. It’s just that I’ve never...thought about us like this.”

“Like what? Together? I’d have thought you’d have had enough time to get used to the idea by now.”

“No, I just mean...I’ve always been...straight, Rhett.”

Rhett angled his head and squinted but kept silent.

“I just mean...I wasn’t into guys. But here I am...with a guy. It’s weird to see it. I mean, I know you’re a man, and it’s not like I didn’t work through this at all when we first started doing this, but the reality of it is so odd.”

“Just because you’re into me doesn’t mean you’re necessarily into guys, Link.”

“But you’re a guy.”

“Yes,” Rhett chuckled, “yes, I realize that. But have you ever had a crush on a guy besides me, ever? I mean, it would be fine if you had, or if you were into guys as a rule, but if I’m the only one, that’s okay too. I’m okay with being an anomaly in your otherwise straight existence.”

“Is that a thing? To be straight except for one exception?”

“Why not? If it’s your thing, then it’s a thing.”

Link was still considering this when Rhett spoke again. “Have you ever...watched yourself at all? Like with Christy?”

“Well, we don’t have a freaking kinky mirror wall in our bedroom, so no.”

Rhett smirked and continued. “Not even with like a camera or something?”

“Gosh, no! That’s...no. I don’t think she would go for that. I don’t know if  _ I  _ would go for that.”

“Would you go for this?” Rhett gestured toward the wall.

“Maybe if you can make me forget it’s there.”

“No can do, cowboy. You’re watching, remember?”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. No watchy no touchy.”

Link narrowed his eyes at his lover and smirked. “Kinky bastard.”

“You love it.”

“I love  _ you _ , I know that much.”

“Well, that’s good news. Now keep your eyes on that mirror, brother, because I’m going to thoroughly ravish you and you’re not going to miss a second.”

“Oh gosh,” Link whispered, nervousness and arousal mingling. “What are you going to do?”

“Well…” Rhett continued, his voice honeyed and spreading from Link’s scalp to his toes. He leaned into Link’s side and ran his tongue around the shell of his ear from top to bottom, sucking the lobe into his mouth. When he released it his breath was a whisper in Link’s ear, hot and dripping with sex. “First of all, I’m going to get that cock back in my mouth, since you rudely took it away from me. And you’re going to watch while I take you to the brink and then let you down again.” As he spoke Rhett trailed one finger from the inside of Link’s knee up his inner thigh, stopping just short of his balls and tracing small circles in the sweat on his skin. “And then while you’re whimpering and squirming I’m going to lick every inch of your body except the one you’re begging me to touch. I’m going to make you beg, and you’re going to watch yourself beg. And just when you think you can’t stand another second, I’m going to let you fuck me. You’re going to watch yourself fuck a man, and you’re going to watch yourself come in my ass. Got it?”

They held each other’s gaze through the mirror. Link nodded shallowly.

“Stand up. Face the bed, but keep your eyes on the mirror,” Rhett ordered. With their profiles to the wall Link could get a clear view, his length extended, now returned to full attention thanks to Rhett’s explicit instructions. Rhett settled onto his knees in front of him, his hands wrapping around to take hold of Link’s bare ass as his lips slid over his head. Link sighed and ran his fingers into Rhett’s dirty blond hair, wanting to look down but remembering where his eyes were supposed to be. He watched Rhett in the reflection, his head bobbing, his cheeks concave, his fingers kneading. He watched himself receive, that bearded, manly face wrapped around his cock. He watched his face respond to the pleasure he felt, his chest heaving, his fingers tangling in his lover’s hair.

“Rhett,” he gasped, “I’m gonna…”

Rhett pulled back slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside of his length as he retreated. He grasped Link’s hips and spun him around his own body to the foot of the bed, shoving him back. Rhett climbed over Link’s lean frame, straddling his hips and dropping swiftly to capture his mouth. His tongue begged admittance hungrily, swirling and exploring, their voices merging in a combined groan.

“Gosh, Link, I don’t know that I have the patience to hold you off as long as I’d planned,” Rhett chuckled into Link’s neck. “I just wanna…” His hand ran down the length of Link’s body, sliding through the sweaty crease of his hip joint, his middle finger sliding into his cleft and teasing at Link’s hole. 

A guttural groan escaped Link’s throat. “Do it, baby, do it,” he pleaded.

Rhett pulled open the drawer in his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube and hurriedly squirted some onto his fingertip, returning it to Link’s hole and sliding in. His head spun at the sound Link made, the earthy, raw moan that filled his bedroom. He wiggled his finger slightly, finding the spot he knew would drive his lover crazy. When he brushed by it Link practically screamed.

“Oh God, Rhett, right there! Yes! Give me more!!”

Rhett leaned down to whisper into Link’s ear as he slid another finger in. “Watch. Watch what I’m doing to you, Link.” His two fingers slid in and out rhythmically, and he added a third. “Watch your perfect face in ecstasy. Watch your perfect ass take it.”

Reluctantly Link turned his head to the side, and what he saw both shocked and fascinated him. He’d never seen himself looking so wanton. He watched his lover penetrate him with his hand, Rhett’s tongue trailing up his leg, over his hip, up his belly where he sucked and nibbled at the tight skin there. As much as he’d resisted it, he couldn’t deny how arousing it was to watch himself be used and pleasured by the large man crouching between his legs.

“Oh God! Oh God, Rhett, please fuck me! I need your cock inside me, baby!”

“Now, sweetheart, we agreed,” Rhett crooned with a grin on his face. “I’m the one who gets to take it. You’re going to watch yourself fuck  _ me _ , remember?”

“Please, Rhett, please! I need you! I need you!” Link felt almost frantic as Rhett continued his motions, even picking up the pace to further torment him. Link whined, his voice almost pained.

“Ahh, fuck it,” Rhett mumbled, hastily pulling his hand from Link’s ass and shoving his cock inside. Link roared, the intensity, the fullness, the pleasure and need overwhelming. 

“Shit!” Link screamed. “Give it to me! Let me watch you fuck me hard!”

Rhett roared himself now, his resolve to control the situation having crumbled under the weight of his passion and his lover’s pleas. Both their eyes were glued to the mirror on the wall, watching their bodies collide, their faces contorted in the intensity of their erotic frenzy, their gasps and grunts amplifying the sight before them. They both were escalating quickly but Rhett refused to be denied. Just before he reached the point of no return he pulled himself out, Link groaning deeply with the loss.

“My turn, baby,” he rumbled, pulling Link roughly to his knees and crouching down with his ass raised to face his lover. Link shook his head slightly, snapping himself from the daze of the orgasm he’d almost tasted before it had been denied him again. He took in the round glory before his eyes and spread his hands across Rhett’s cheeks, exploring what was being offered. He admired the freckles and smooth, pale Scottish flesh, and he smelled fresh soap, realizing with closer inspection that Rhett had prepared himself in advance. He’d been counting on being the receiver tonight.

“Well, aren’t you cheeky…” Link chuckled.

“Is that an ass joke, Link? Because I’m waiting to get fucked here.”

“Impatient much?” Link smacked that round ass firmly and saw the pink rise to the spot almost immediately.

“Ahh!” Rhett gasped, a sound between pain and pleasure. “You’re in charge now, brother. The only rule is that you use me and you watch yourself do it. Don’t be shy.”

Link decided to take advantage of that freshly cleaned cleft and ran his tongue up its length from sack to tailbone. He pulled Rhett’s cheeks apart and found the nice open hole, running the tip of his tongue around the circle, teasing inside just a bit before pulling back and licking up the crease again. He grinned at the sound of Rhett’s whimper.

“What do you want, baby?” he murmured into Rhett’s backside, letting the vibrations and his breath tickle across the hole.

“I want your cock, please.”

“You don’t sound very convincing.”

“Please, Link, please put your cock inside me!” 

Link reared back and smacked Rhett’s ass hard in the same spot as before. “Beg me!”

_ “Please!!  _ God, Link, I need you! Please fuck me!!”

Link smeared himself with the lube Rhett had left lying on the bed and pressed himself lightly against the entrance but paused, not penetrating him yet.

“Tell me I’m the one you want, Rhett.”

Their eyes met again in the mirror. Rhett’s breathing was fast and his face was strained from want as he pressed his cheek into the mattress.

“You’re the one I want.”

“Tell me you’ve always wanted me, only me. Tell me I’m the love of your life. Tell me if you could do it all over you would spend your life with me, only me.”

They continued to hold each other’s gaze, still and silent, for what felt like eternity. 

“Link…”

And Link slammed into him before he could say another word. He fucked him relentlessly, memorizing the sight on the mirrored wall. He was Link Neal, fucking Rhett McLaughlin in the ass. For every sound Rhett made Link wanted the next to be louder. Every gasp needed to be a groan. Every moan a wail. Every plea a scream. He gripped Rhett’s hair and pounded into him, and he watched, unafraid. He didn’t avert his eyes when his climax roared through him, his cells bursting with white light, the heat of his seed spilling into Rhett’s body just as Rhett’s spilled onto the bed beneath them. They collapsed together, their energy instantly sapped, Link still lying prone across Rhett’s large sweaty back as he felt his spent cock slip wetly from his lover’s body. 

Their breathing matched each other’s rhythm as they came down from their high, both their faces still turned to the wall. They marvelled at the sandwich of flesh in their reflection, their skin glowing from sweat and the rush of oxytocin.

When he’d caught his breath Rhett broke the silence. “Link, when you said--”   


“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. Don’t say it.”

“I love you, brother.”

“I love you too, Rhett.”


End file.
